Ask the seven and MORE!
by xxXPercabeth-luverXxx
Summary: Just a bunch of ask the seven's, head canons and one shot's I found on the internet. May include some of my own I just can't resist!
1. Perry the Panda!

**Hi guys! Enjoy the first chapter of Ask the Seven and More!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Q: Worst thing Octavian's done?**

Leo: Well aren't you a sweetheart for bringing him up?

Hazel: Blackmailing members of the legion into voting for him probably.

Frank: Trying to take Jason's place as praetor five days after he left. Or maybe it was killing Gwen.

Piper: Saying the Greek's are scum.

Leo: Calling us untrustworthy.

Jason: Trying to rule New Rome.

Annabeth: Calling me dumb.

Leo: Oh no he DID'NT!

Percy: All of those are bad but you're ignoring the fact that he KILLED MY PANDA PILLOW PET!

Annabeth: You're still not over that?

Percy: I will never be over that.

Leo: Wait, the 'It's a pillow, it's a pet! It's a Pillow Pet!' thing they have on TV?

Percy: Yes, and he murdered it.

Leo: KILL OCTAVIAN!

Annabeth: Now I know what to get Seaweed Brain for Christmas!

Percy: I WANT PERRY NOT A REPLACEMENT!

Jason: Okay, Percy has a Panda pillow pet named Perry?

Percy: Got a problem with that?

Jason: Nope!

Percy: That's what I thought!

 **I thought this one was funny. I've seen a lot of one shots where Percy fusses over his lost Panda pillow pet. Review!**


	2. Smelly Gabe

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Q: Why did you turn Gabe to stone? If he weren't stone now, what would you do with him?**

Percy: Huh. Forgot about Smelly Gabe.

Hazel: Who's Smelly Gabe?

Percy: My old step dad.

Hazel: Oh. Was he smelly?

Percy: Smelly was his middle name, Hazel. But I guess I really wouldn't change how I got rid of him. Killing Medusa and using her head to turn him to stone was much easier than actually harming him.

Jason: You killed Medusa!

Percy: Yup. And the minotaur. All when I was twelve.

Everyone:...

Leo: Point Percy!

 **Sorry for the shortness in the chapter. I was feeling lazy.**


	3. Jealous Annabeth quote

**I'm back! This is a jealous!annabeth quote from Percy Jackson.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

"I'm calm," Rachel insisted. "Every time I'm around you, some monster attacks us. What's there to be nervous about?"

"Look," I said "I'm sorry about the band room. I hope they didn't kick you out or anything."

"Nah, they just asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb."

"Was it hard?" Annabeth asked.

 **Sorry! That was really short. But I'll be back soon! I think...**


	4. headcanon

**Two times in a day! Woo hoo!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T FRICKIN' OWN PJO!**

One Friday, Camp Half Blood was about to play Capture the flag. Percy didn't want to play because he was too tired. Annabeth went over to Percy, who was sitting on a log. She whispered something in Percy's ear and he stood up, pulled Riptide out and ran off screaming BONZAII! Piper asked Annabeth why Percy was suddenly motivated, and she replied, I told him that the other team had blue cake.

 **Almost all the chapters are going to be really short so don't expect anything long!**


	5. Names for other gender?

**Three times in one day! Awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :(**

 **Question: If you changed genders what would your name be?**

Percy: Perfect.

Annabeth: That's not a name Percy.

Percy: Whatever.

Annabeth: Ugh. I'd be Arthur.

Piper: I'd be Peter.

Nico: I would call myself Nicole.

Jason: Maybe Jayden.

Frank: I would change to Franny.

Hazel: Mine would be Henry.

Leo: NEUTELLA ALL THE WAY

Hazel: Leo, that doesn't even make any sense.

Leo: Oh, so Percy can be perfect and I can't be Neutella? I see where I stand now.

Everyone (except Percy): *Facepalm*


	6. PUBERTY

**Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry for the slight reference to the changes that happen in your body.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Question: Thoughts on PJO movies?**

Percy: No. Just no. I just don't get why my fandom gets the worst movies. I'm so worth much more.

Annabeth: *mimicking* "I'm so worth much more"

Percy: ANNABETH SHUT UP I MESS UP MY GRAMMER WHEN I'M EMOTIONAL!

Annabeth: But you know how much grammar mistakes bother me.

Percy: IM CAN'T HELP IT!

Annabeth: gadlkjfsfjlksdjf SPEAK CORRECTLY

Percy: GET MY MOVIES RIGHT

Annabeth: GET MY HAIR COLOR RIGHT

Percy: GET OUR AGES RIGHT

Annabeth: GET YOUR SCHIST TOGETHER

Percy: Oh. My. Gods.

Percy: They didn't even include Clarisse in the first movie!

Clarisse: What! *Grabs spear*

Percy: Clarisse don't-

Clarisse: MAKE WAY PEOPLE I'M ABOUT TO HIT THOSE DIRECTORS SO HARD, THEY THOUGHT I WAS PUBERTY


	7. Colors!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Question: Fav color?**

Percy: Well, we have Midnight, periwinkle, blue coral, sky blue, Persian, navy,

Annabeth: Sit down everyone, this is going to take a while.

 **5 hours later**

Percy: -Teal, and sapphire.

Annabeth: Mine is green.

Percy: Sea green, you mean?

Annabeth: Shut it!

Jason: Yellow!

Piper: I really can't choose, all colors are beautiful!

Leo: Red! It's flaming hot, just like me!

Frank: Hmmm, I guess either red or purple.

Hazel: Purple for the Romans!


	8. Pick up lines?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Question: Demigod pick up lines?**

Annabeth: Calculations show that we should date

Fanboys: Yes!

Frank: I can turn INTO things but girl you turn me ON!

Fangirls: Yes!

Leo: Girl you set me on fire!

Fangirls: YES

Hazel: You look as good as gold

Fanboys: YES

Jason: You make my heart spark with electricity

Fangirls: YES! YES! YES!

Piper: Do I have to charmspeak you to kiss me?

Fanboys: NO! I'LL KISS YOU!

Percy: Hi, I'm Percy.

Fangirls: ASLKDJFAP SDIFUAWFSA DJF OH MY GODS;LIJDFLADJG;AG! YES! YES! MARRY ME!

Annabeth: Back off!


	9. hashtags

**I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't. Own. PJO!**

 **Question: Do you guys use hashtags?**

Leo- #never

Annabeth- #whywouldwe?

Piper- #theyhavenovalue

Jason- #exceptwelovethem

Hazel- #it'slikeanobsession

Percy- #we'realladdicted

Frank- #hi

Leo- #waytocontributefrank


	10. Prachel?

**I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I need a goal for how many chapters I wanna make this! Suggestions would be great.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Question: (To Annabeth) Did you know Percy kissed Rachel?**

Percy- Oh gods, who asked this?

Jason- Nice knowing you buddy.

Annabeth- Wait, what's the question?

Leo- Run now Percy, while you still can.

Annabeth- What are they talking about Percy?

Percy- N-nothing! This is a fake question!

Hazel- Guys, let her read the question.

Annabeth- Did you know-

Rachel- Hey guys! What's going on!

Percy- *throws up hands in air*

Annabeth- Percy kissed Rachel

Everybody- ...

Annabeth- *judo flips Rachel*

Piper- mmm, no, I still prefer Percabeth.

Frank- Hey guys! What's up! *sees Percy and Rachel lying on the floor* Is this a bad time?

 **There ya have it folks! Chapter ten!**


	11. Prettier?

**I'm baaaack! With a new HILARIOUS chapter. Well, at least to me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See all the other chapters**

 **Question: Who's prettier? Annabeth or Piper?**

Leo- This is a really dangerous question.

Percy- Well I say Annabeth.

Jason- And I say Piper

Thalia- For the sake of my life, I'm not answering.

Frank- I... can't... talk. I'm... in a... tunnel.

Hazel- Oh look... a tree.

Reyna- A TREE! OH MY GODS! Let's get a closer look!

Annabeth- Piper.

Piper- Annabeth.

Nico- Whoops I got to go...

Grover- Me no speak English


	12. Football

**Oh my Gods THREE MONTHS! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I was super busy this summer. Ill try to update a lot for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO**

 **Headcanon**

Annabeth was sitting in Percy's living room watching a football game on the TV. Percy walked in and sat next to Annabeth.

"Watcha doing?" He asked.

"Watching the football game." Annabeth replied.

"Who's playing?"

"The Titans and the Giants."

Everything became a whole lot more awkward after Annabeth said that. Basically,

Percy:...

Annabeth:...

Percy:...

Annabeth:...

"I hate football." Percy said.


	13. Your not my type

**So, someone requested an "I'm not your type" joke with Percy and Nico. Here, you have four funny head canons about them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

The seven-*sitting around Nico at the Hades table*

Percy- So, Nico ... you know we all want to see you happy, and since I'm not your type, which, besides, is totally unbelie-

Jason- So what's your type?

Nico- Umm, I like blonde hair...

The seven- *turning their heads to stare at Jason*

Nico- And blue eyes...

The seven- *widening their eyes while staring at Jason*

Jason- Like m-

Nico- No.

Nico- I like freckles too.

Will- *jumps in* I knew it!

* * *

Nico hates playing Pokémon with the seven. Not because they can't play, but whenever Nico picks a water type Pokémon, Percy throws a tantrum about how Squirtle isn't his type and how he himself isn't either.

* * *

Nico- *goes to the beach*

Nico- *starts writing in the sand*

The tide washes away the writing and replaces it with;

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR TYPE"

* * *

Nico- *playing pkm* I think I'll choose Squirtle.

Percy- Oh really?

Nico- Oh no.

Percy- I never really thought.

Nico- Please don't.

Percy- I mean why would you choose the water one?

Nico- Please!

Percy- I didn't think IT WAS YOUR TYPE!

Nico- LEAVE ME ALONE


	14. Olympus Headcanon

**Hi guys! I haven't been on fanfiction for a while. I've been mostly busy with my Wattpad account ;). Here's a headcanon for you guys though!**

Olympus Headcanon

Awkward Dad Trio: Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes.

Cool Dad Trio: Poseidon, Ares, Apollo.

Asshole Dad Trio: Zeus, Zeus, Zeus.

Smart Mom Trio: Athena, Sally, Jason Grace.

 **I kinda cried when I read this for the first time...**


	15. Hunger Games

**I am OBSESSED with the Hunger Games.**

 **Question: What district would you be from?**

Piper: Most likely District Eight, they are good at making clothes. And I hope my mom would help me.

Leo: District Three: Technology. Don't hate me but I had to look the districts up.

Percy: Obviously District Four.

Annabeth: There is no smart district so most probably District Four so Percy and I can be together.

Piper: Awwwwwwwww.

Hazel: District Two takes care of all the precious gems.

Jason: I'd be from District Five, power. Electricity is kinda my thing.

Frank: I dunno, maybe ten? They work with animals. I really don't fit into any others.

Percy: That's all nice, but even more pressing, who would win if we were all reaped?

Jason: Me.

Percy: No way blondie, you're dying at the Cornucopia.

Hazel: I wanna win, I'll be like Rue.

Leo: I WANT TO WIN!

Annabeth: We ALL want to win. My guess is on Percy.

Frank: Mine too.

Piper: I think Percy is too nice to kill some of us and in the end it'll be him and Annabeth since she's so smart and they'll pull a Katniss and Peeta, making them both survive.

Leo: You seem to have thought this through extensively.

 **You have not lived life until you've read the Hunger Games.**


End file.
